In prior art, PVC, Polyvinylidene chloride, Ethylene vinyl acetate, LD-PD etc. were utilized as materials of wrap film manufacturing. However, considering prices, properties, and stabilities, among, for the most, LD-PE, PVC, Polyvinylidene and Polybutadien are used as material of wrap film for home-use, and for business purpose, PVC is generally used.
The wrap film manufactured from PVC which is in use in great quantities for business purpose generate not only Hydrochloride and Chlorine gas but also cancerogenic substance.
Further, although the transparency is suitable, stability is in question and there is a severe defect that will cause a noxious factor to the human body.